The objectives of our work are as follows: To identify the biochemical composition, and physical structure of the scattering elements which produce light scattering and opacification within the lens in animal model systems and in pathological human cataracts. We use for this purpose the methods of light scattering spectroscopy, scanning and transmission electron microscopy, anisotropic light scattering and biochemical separation and identification methods. We are also finding specific reagents which when diffused into the lens, can induce, inhibit or reverse the opacification of animal and human lenses.